I Can Be Annoying
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. Basic Liley fluff, that's all you need to know. And the title gives off a bit too. Rating for language...


**A/N Gee I wonder where I got the inspiration for this title from? Oh that's right J.S. Jamesbrooke! Keep at it and I'll…well you probably don't want to hear the rest of my sentence. Alright so this was kinda rushed, but I still hope you enjoy it…**

**I Can Be Annoying**

Miley's POV

"So Miles, what's on the list for today?"

A hyperactive Lilly came bursting through the front door. I was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels and didn't expect this. I jumped a little in my seat at the sudden appearance of her next to me. I didn't think anyone could be that fast at getting from the door to sitting on the couch. And so close too, she has been oddly close to me lately, although I really didn't mind.

"Oh uh, hey Lilly. Well it is just a Saturday, so I don't have anything planned. What do you want to do?"

"No fair, I asked you first." she pouted and folded her arms dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, how about….the movies? Yeah let's go see a movie. We haven't been to one in awhile." I said. Also thinking this would be a great chance for some alone time with Lilly.

"Sounds good, let's go." She got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I loved the feeling of contact. Was she anxious too?

We walked to the movie theatre, because it was only a few blocks down from my house. Once we got there, now it was just a matter of choosing what to see and Lilly always took her sweet time.

I tried to make up her mind for her. "Alright Lilly, it looks like that drama starts in five minutes. We haven't seen it yet, let's go." I tugged at her arm but she didn't move, she was still looking up at the titles and times.

"No wait, _I Am Legend,_ looks so much better and it starts around the same time."

"Yeah, I'm not one for horrors Lil, you know that."

"It isn't a horror; it's more of an action slash thriller type movie."

"Fine, I guess I can deal with that." I rolled my eyes. Why can't I resist that face of hers?

"Great, you get the tickets, I'll go get some treats."

"Whoa, hold up there. You already hyper, so no sugar for you right now. Just get popcorn this time and I'll be there in a minute."

Lilly gave me a small glare and then turned around and walked over to the concession stand. I smiled inwardly at winning this time. Then I bought the tickets and met up with her at the counter. Then we walked into the theatre.

"Wow, this place is dead." Lilly said with a mouthful of popcorn. I surprisingly understood her.

"Hmm, that must mean the movie isn't very good. Let's go exchange our tickets for a different one."

"Miles come on, its been out for awhile that's why there aren't many people here. And what's wrong with a thriller?" she winked.

I might be all over you Truscott. "Nothing's wrong let's go." I smiled and led the way to the seats.

"Why do you want to sit up here in the back?"

"More leg room, duh." I acted as if it was obvious and took a handful of popcorn as Lilly sat next to me.

"Oh alright." Lilly's mouth was still full of popcorn and she finished it slowly, but didn't dive for more. I watched her, looking like she was deep in thought and gathering words to say. "Hey Miles…what kinds of things do you look for in a date? Like what sort of qualities?"

"Uh, that's a bit random-"

"Just answer the question."

"Oh ok…well I'd like them to-"

"Shh, it's starting." Lilly's eyes suddenly averted to the screen.

"But you just asked me wh-"

"Be quiet!" She whispered loudly.

Although there was hardly anyone else here to hear her, Lilly still whispered. I just glared at her for cutting me off like that, but this did give me an idea.

About ten minutes into the movie, I whispered in her ear. "Caring and…funny." she shrugged with a satisfied look, figuring I was answering her question.

Several moments later, some scary music started and then things started to attack each other. I hid my face in Lilly's shoulder and then thought of more. I leaned up to her ear and whispered again. "Loves sports..." Then I covered my eyes again and Lilly put an arm around my shoulder. "…protective." I cleverly thought of. Even though it was dark, from the glow of the movie screen, I saw her give a slight smile at these words.

I sat up once the scary part was over. About a half hour later, a person began talking in the movie, so I figured this was another good chance to take. I talked in a normal voice. "You know, I'm not very assertive. So I could use someone annoying, to keep bugging me about how I should be more assertive." I simply shrugged. Lilly felt it as her arm had still been on my shoulder and it was only now that she had noticed. She quickly took it off. From the glow of the movie screen, I saw a blush creep upon her cheeks. I suppressed a giggle. I was hoping by now that she'd say something to my answers, but she hadn't. I noticed her eyes were glued to the screen now, but her expression looked as though she were deep in thought.

About an hour later, the movie was coming to an end and now it became nothing but pure and scary action. I couldn't help but lay on Lilly's shoulder now. The next thing she did was funny. She put her own hand up and gently covered my eyes for me. I smiled at the kind gesture and felt safe. Even though it was just a movie, it was nice to know that Lilly really did care. Then I heard people talking in the movie and Lilly's hand was still covering my eyes. I took her hand off and looked to see that things were calm.

"Lilly, this isn't even scary." I said as I sat up from her shoulder.

"I know," She giggled. "But I can be annoying you know." Then she threw a handful of popcorn at me. Was she flirting? It sure sounded like it.

"Yeah I know." I grumbled as I brushed the popcorn off me. Then I realized she was onto me. She knew I was describing her. "And you do love sports and you're funny…"

I didn't finish, before I knew it, she suddenly pressed her lips on mine. I kissed back immediately. Her lips were so soft and warm and the kiss was more amazing then I thought it would be. But she soon pulled back.

"Movie's over Miles." Lilly nodded towards the screen, which now had credits scrolling on it. "I missed a lot of it you know and that means we'll have to come back." She smirked.

"Well maybe I just might for you." I said as I got up from my seat. I went to follow Lilly, but the first step I took, I stepped in a piece of gum. And it was new and sticky. "Ah shit! Lilly, I just stepped in someone's gum."

"Uh oh, are you sure you want me? 'Cause I can be really annoying." She said over a fit of giggles.

"Oh you are so going to get it." I stomped the few steps toward her, a squeaky sound coming from the bottom of my shoe from each step I took.

"And exactly what am I going to get?" she seemed unfazed by my reaction. Simply staying in her position without moving.

"Yeah you're right, the damage is already done. Now there's only one thing left to do."

I pushed her up against the wall, and it was still dark since the credits were still going, and I pushed my lips on hers now. It felt amazing to make out again and I didn't want it to stop. But then Lilly broke the kiss.

"I'll be annoying all the time." She said breathlessly

* * *

**A/N Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, (no names mentioned), but I was in a hurry. Anyway please review, I always like to know if my oneshots are still wanted…**


End file.
